Never Give In
by AshBashKaulsack
Summary: A Andy Biersack and Ashley not Purdy story. Has a bit of Ashley Purdy and Ashley in it as well. The main character is a stripper.
1. We Pray to All the Wrong Decisions

Never give in, never back down.

"Fuck G, I wish i could pay for school without working in this hell hole." I pulled out a pack of Marlboro's, yanking a slim cig from its depths and lighting it.

"I know Ash, but you yourself said it's the only way, since your parents won't help out."

I looked down at my thin 105lb frame, flipping over my wrist in my hand watching the flame from my ciggarette dance across the thin white scars. I wasn't happy about gaining those 5lbs.

"Ashley! Hurry up you're going to make your brother late for school!" My mom screamed through the small house to the master bathroom where i was currently emptining the contents of my stomach.

"I'm coming mom!" I slipped my fingers into my mouth and pressed them against the back of my throat feeling the bile rise up telling me there was nothing else in my body. Once 280lbs and a freak to boot, now i was only 100lbs, still a freak, but i looked a lot better. Flipping over my wrist I pulled a thin shiny razor blade from my jeans pocket and sliced across my wrist, punishing myself for eating so much the night before. Quickly staunching the blood and slipping a BVB wrist band on i raced out of the house, straighening my jean shorts as i grabbed the door to the car, swinging it open.

"fu...ck..." i muttered to myself, it's 7:45. I drove like a madman to school making the 20 minute drive last 8 minutes.

"Ashley, shit you're going to kill me one day!" my brother grabbed his bag and rushed down the sidewalk.

"Well look who it is." I spun around in time to feel the jab to my stomach. I looked up through my blood red bangs at the most popular guy in school. "What are you looking at? ...fat, worthless whore." He spat in my face and walked toward the school. I jumped up grabbed my BVB bag, slung it over my shoulder, and headed off to school ignoring the intense pain in my stomach. I walk in, looking over at the two kids who used to be friends with me. Then i noticed they were headed my way.

"How's the cutting, bitch?" Kel's dark eyes turned on me. "Bet you just can't fucking wait to go get laid by your newest whore can you?" A tear slipped from my eye, I was getting tired of this. It was my last day of senior year, things shouldn't be this bad, but i knew they would be, it's been the same thing since 2nd grade. "Really you're still obsessed with that gay, whiney, teen angst shit." E said pointing to my ripped up BVB shirt over my red tank. I pulled my Aviators down over my eyes and with as much grace as I could muster, stumbled into the bathroom.

I bent down over the toilet and pushed my fingers down deep making me dry heave until stomach acid burnt my throat. I needed to be thinner. Everyone still hates me, I NEED to be perfect. I cried silently, flushing and making my way to the sink. Pulling out a makeup bag I fixed the damage I'd done. I pulled out my cell phone and flipped it from the back, which had the BVB signatures scrawled across it in silver ink, my prized possession, and tapped on the screen to make it light up. After unlocking it I tapped on the message from my mom. 'we need to talk when you get home.' Shit what'd I do now?

making my way into the auditorium I slipped down in my usual seat, away from everyone, hidden by darkness. The rest of the day was a blur, people screaming at me, calling me a whore, being pushed up against walls and beaten, getting in trouble with teachers,  
and throwing up every chance i got, trying to be perfect for all of them. Crying I slipped back into my car, well my parents car, dreading whatever was going to happen when i got home. As my brother slid into the seat beside me I pushed my standard Purdy glasses down to cover my eyes, so he wouldn't see i'd been crying.

"how was your day Ash?"

"Fine, you ready?" I asked pulling off and headed home. The minute we pulled into the driveway a sense of fear dropped over me. I hated coming home. I grabbed my bag and walked into the house. The first thing I see is an envelope perched between my mom's hands. The second thing, my dad standing behind her.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS ASHLEY?" My mom spat in my face as I pushed my bag off my shoulder and took the envelope from her hand. I glanced down my eyes lighting up when I saw it was from the college in LA I'd applied for, without my parents knowledge.

"It's a college letter, telling me whether I've been accepted or denied."

"When the fuck were we supossed to find this out?" My dad stepped out from behind my mom, warning me not to say something stupid.

"When I left," I ripped open the letter, staring at the sentence claiming I was accepted. "Well, looks like I'm accepted, and leaving in a month." My dad swung at me and when I ducked he grabbed me by my throat pinning me against the wall. I struggled to get away but as his fist connected to my jaw, i gave up. I let him beat me, listened to the words of my peers pour from his lips, feeling the blows all over my body. when he felt satisfied he walked away leaving me bruised and bleeding on the floor. I could see my mom sigh and walk away, throughout everything I hadn't shed a single tear, but now i cried openly. Somehow i pulled myself together and forced myself to stand through the pain and get in the shower. I washed all traces of blood from my body, wincing when the rag would pass over a open wound or a bad bruise. I climbed into bed and cried myself to sleep feeling completely alone. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Yo, earth to Ash!" I looked over at G, nothing had really changed, i still got beat by people who stopped me on the street after my shift, people still screamed at me and called me a slut, although now they are right. I looked up at the gentleman's club G and I worked for, our shift about to start.

"Let's head in G." I put on a smile, stripped, and slid into my outfit for the night. I watched G perform from offstage, watching the men ogle her and wishing I didn't have to go on next. Running to the tiny bathroom backstage I threw up trying to make those extra pounds disappear, looking in the mirror all i saw was a disgusting, fat, whore. I got back just in time to walk on stage. I closed my eyes and as the lights came up I started dancing. I lost myself in the feeling of the pole against my fingers, the feeling of fame that I knew I'd never get. Halfway through my Act I opened my eyes, they landed dead center at a certain rockstar entering the room. Ashley Purdy. I watched him slip some money to the barman and when my song went off i slipped offstage, glancing at him one last time.

G patted me on the shoulder as my boss walked over to me. "You've got a customer. Room 6." That was all he said before he sauntered off, no doubt to go get a whore of his own. I peeked into the room, seeing a toned chest peeking out from under the sheets of the bed. I pushed the door open and my jaw dropped when i saw Ashley sitting there. His Sunglasses and cowboy hat were unmistakable.

"So you like my band i see." His voice rushed over me as he flashed his standard Purdy smile. I looked down finding no trace of his band on my body. "haha, you were dancing to Sex and Hollywood tonight." I was? Shit I forgot my whole soundtrack was black veil brides. He held out his hand beckoning me closer. I took his hand and he pulled me onto the bed, pinning me under him. He wasn't wearing a shirt so i traced his 'outlaw' tattoo and chuckled. "What's so funny?"

"Just thinking about how much of an outlaw you are." He bent down and kissed me, making me gasp. I felt his tongue slide into my mouth and down my body removing clothing as he went. I bit at his neck and shoulders, letting my tongue slide down his toned chest,  
tracing his outlaw tattoo, that damn thing entertained me so much. I finally removed his pants looking up into his lust filled eyes i bent down and took him in my mouth, swirling my tongue around his slit and sucking down around the base making him moan. He laced his strong fingers in my hair and forced my head down until i felt i was going to gag. I knew he was close by the look on his face, so I bit back up his lean body and kissed his lips.

"Fucking tease." He chuckled and once again pinned me underneath him. Before i knew it he was inside me, making me moan,  
both of us begging for our release. Once he was satisfied, and i was too, he got up and began pulling on his pants while i lit a cigarette.

"Hey, what's your name anyway?" He pulled out a piece of paper that showed a picture of the band on it. "and you got a pen?"

"My name's Ashley, but round here everyone calls me Ash." I said looking down at my body knowing as soon as he left i'd have to make myself sick again. Being around Ashley made me self-concious.

"well, um...Ash you want an autograph? I know you like the band, I asked your boss." He sat on the bed pulling me into his lap.

"No, I was hoping I could talk to you guys. I swear i'm not one of those creepy ass fans that just want to tell you all how sexy you are and fuck you." We looked at each other and laughed knowing that obviously even if it wasn't what i wanted i'd still gotten to fuck the great Ashley Purdy.

"Sure, what time you get off...Ash, Fuck, that's really weird to say my own name out loud." I chuckled and took the sheet of paper from his hand. I searched for my pen before digging it out of a drawer and copying donw my number, telling him i'd meet him out front in about two hours, if I was late to text me.

"Ok." Was all he said before leaving the room. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Two Hours Later

I pulled on my oversized BVB shirt, more like a dress since it reached mid thigh, and checked my makeup in the mirror. I pulled on my sunglasses and hid my eyes behind a curtain of black hair, Andy styled of course. I set my handcuff belt around my waist and snapped on my bullet wrist band, and my BVB wrist band. Finally pushing my rings onto my fingers I slipped my phone out of my cleavage to check the time. When i unlocked the screen i had a message from an unknown number.

'Ash, where are you? -Purdy Porn BVB' my heart beat faster when i realized the message had to be from Ashley. I quickly sent a response saying i'd be out in a second to come around to the back alley. Sliding on my converse, that i'd decorated, I slid into the back alley watching as a group of men started my way. I turned to run as one of them grabbed me and slammed his hand into my stomach. I was up against the wall, i felt someone tugging at my shirt, when the motion suddenly stopped i cracked my eye open to see none other than Ashley Purdy beating the living shit out of the guy.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing to her?" Venom dripped from every word.

"Do you see were the little whore works? She fucking deserves it, She's nothing but trash, fucking freak."

"Wrong move." Ashley muttered, that was the last thing i heard before i passed out. 


	2. You Yearn for What's Missing

Never Give In

*Is she going to wake up? Wait, you told her what? B-b-but...ugh fine...i'll get it* I cracked my eyes open, looking around. Where the hell am I? I know I heard voices before i woke up. I pulled myself up into a sitting position and pulled my knees up to my chin.

"Oh hey Ash, you're awake." I looked up into Ashley's face slightly surprised, then it dawned on me this must be his house. I took another look around at the sparce furniture and memorabilia that i would have expected. As my eyes scanned the room the stopped on his signature bass. He chuckled as I got up, without saying a word, and walked over to the bass. I allowed my fingers to dance across it before smoothing it over the surface.

Turning back to face him I managed to mumble "you got a bathroom round here?" His low chuckle rumbled out in the room as he turned on his heel leading me down a narrow hallway.

"There ya go." He said motioning to the door in front of me. Thanking him I turned the knob. Once inside I locked the door pressing my ear to the door. I could hear Ash's footsteps growing softer and decided it was safe now. I looked around the small bathroom,  
wondering if I should attempt this, here. Bending over the toilet I made myself sick, listening closely incase his footsteps came back my way. Slowly i rose to my feet, flushing, and walking over to the tiny medicine cabinet that hung above the sink. Opening it I found what appeared to be Ashley's scarcely used razor. Popping out one of the blades I drug it across my pale skin watching as the crimson blood bubbled to the surface.

When I got back to the room I woke up in Ashley was sitting on the couch with the entirety of Black Veil Brides. They were deep in discussion as I slid into the room, taking a seat in the corner. Ashley was talking.

"Ok you guys, so there's this girl." Everyone sighed.

"Dude, really not again." CC remarked.

"Nah, this one's different, she's really into the band, I told her I'd give her an autograph, but she asked if I could let her meet everyone, she's not one of those creepy fans, she's actually really chill." I smiled softly chuckling at the sloppy grin on his face. Jake and CC turned and looked in my direction realizing I'd walked in.

"Come're Ash." Ashley motioned for me to join him in front of everybody. I stood up, finding my balance, before walking over to him. I looked at everyone, first looking skeptical at my appearance, in all BVB merch before turning and staring at Andy. "This is Ashley you guys, she goes by Ash though." Turning to me he pointed everybody out in turn muttering their names, "...but i guess you already knew that huh?" Nodding my head I let him drape his arm around my shoulders.

"Ashley, can i smoke in here?" He nodded as I pulled out my cigarettes and lit one.

"Ash right?" Andy asked.

"yeah."

"Can i get one of those?" Pointing to my cigarettes i pulled one out, Jake muttering something about the damn cancer sticks. I lit mine and passed the lighter to Andy who lit his. After he'd tossed the lighter back I took a seat on the coffee table. Taking a deep breath I looked around at the guys sitting on the couch expectantly.

"So, Ashley already told you I wanted to meet you guys. Honestly, you guys saved me. I wanted to know what you guys went through to come up with the lyrics, get to know your personalities, and in return i'll tell you about me and tell you how stupid your girl fans are. well, most of them anyway."

Chuckling Ashley asked "Direct isnt she?" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hours later we were still talking, laughing about the stupidity of some of their fans. Watching the sun go down and drinking a beer with the guys was wonderful. "Shit!" I screeched jumping to my feet.

"What is it Ash?" Jinxx looked over the rim of his third beer.

I turned to Ashley. "I have to get to work." His eyes flickered with recognition. He knew I didn't want my job known. Turning on his heels he grabbed the keys and led me out of the house.

"I'll be right back guys." I waved and then got in the passenger seat.

"here." Ashley tossed a ripped up sheet of paper onto my lap. Looking down I saw four numbers scrawled across it. I looked up at him. He must have seen the confusion plastered across my face. "The guys think you're really cool. So, um, you want me to pick you up after work? Go have some coffee or something, I can take you back to your place." However, his expression was stone. I knew he probably wanted to pick me up because he thought I was helpless. That wasn't it, I didn't fight back because I deserved it.

"yeah, you can pick me up. I should be out around 11:45, if not you can text me. I go to UCLA but...I don't have a room, the girl I was supossed to room with kicked me out."

He looked pensive as he pulled into the club parking lot. "You can stay at my place." My eyes lit up and I lunged over the steering collumn, wrapping my arms around his neck. Kissing his cheek I got out of the car and rushed over to G. As he pulled away I mouthed a 'thanks' to him.

"So G, you will NEVER guess who i'm living with, starting tonight." She looked over wide-eyed.

"Who?"

"Ashley motherfucking Purdy, that's who!" She grabbed my hand dragging me inside begging me to tell her all about it. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'Ashley, get ur ass outside! been waiting 45min ~PurdyPornBVB' I smiled before texting him that I'd be out in a second.

'What's taking you so long? ~PurdyPornBVB'

'Getting my stuff ~BVB babe' Sliding my phone in my pocket I snuck into the alley. Torn BVB shirt falling over one shoulder my ripped skinnies and handcuff belt tight around my waist. I had on extra makeup tonight because it was a strobe light show tonight. So I looked like a member of BVB rushing out of the place.

When i walked around the corner my bag on my back I saw Ashley leaning against his car, once cowboy boot perched on top of the other. The second he looked up four guys pounced from the shadows, suprising Ashley. They began fighting and Ashley yelled for me to stay away. I didn't listen, dropping my bag I strode over to the fighting men and calmly started batting my lashes at the bigger one.

"Hey pretty boy, come here, I can give you a better high than beating up my friend here." Looking through my lashes I saw him blush and I saw Ashley's shocked features. I grabbed his hand pulling him into the alley kissing down his neck. Once out of sight I pulled him closer, pressing my fingers into the pressure point at his neck until he dropped to the ground. "One down, three to go." Walking back around the building I saw Ashley had knocked one out, good one less for me to take care of.

"Sweetie, could you come and help me? Your friend seems to have run off leaving me dissatisfied." His eyes widened as I led him toward the spot where his friend lay passed out. As we rounded the corner I allowed him to see his friend. Rushing over to him, he tried to check his pulse. He didn't even see me as I roundhouse kicked him in the back of the head, making him pass out and probably giving him concussion.

On my way back I saw Ashley still struggling with the other guy. Ashley was facing me and he saw me coming but he didn't let the perp know I was there, thank god for common sense. I walked up behind him, landing a blow on his jugular making him cry out in pain before finally collapsing to the ground, unconcious.

"Come on, lets get out of here before they wake up." Ashley looked at me skeptically before opening the door for me. We hauled ass back to his place and not five minutes later heard sirens wailing as they passed by the house.

"So want to let me in on what that was?" Ashley asked slight anger in his voice.

"I...um...had to learn how to fight." I mumbled before asking if I could use his shower.

"Sure, you got a wash rag and towel or?" He left the end of his sentence off as I pulled out a fluffly black towel and wash rag. "The shower is in the master bathroom, last door at the end of the hall, and i'm sure you can find the bathroom from there." My smile faltered and I heard him ask me what was wrong.

"Um...where am I going to sleep, and uh...could I um...possibly use one of your shirts? I usually sleep naked." He eyed me questioningly before telling me to follow him. Once in his room he grabbed a motley crue long sleeved t-shirt and tossed it to me. He let me into the bathroom and shut the door as he walked out. One wall was entirely made up of a mirror. I stood watching myself as I pulled off my shirt and jeans, poking my ribs and looking down at my hips, that i'd recently gotten pierced. Looking down I saw my body somewhat thin, sickly pale, and scarred from years of abuse and cutting. Raising my eyes to the mirror I saw the dead look in my eyes that normally accompanied my appearance in front of a reflective surface. Placing my thin fingers against the mirror all i could see was myself at 280lbs, struggling with myself, and abused by others. Shaking I rushed over to the toilet and vomitted before slowly rising and washing my hands. I walked over to the shower turning on the water and pulling off my bra. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"well this is it." I said showing Ash to the bathroom. I pulled the door closed behind me, climbing into my bed to wait for her. I wondered what she'd want to do tonight. Maybe hang with the guys or watch a movie. Closing my eyes I began drifting off to sleep until I heard the sound that used to haunt my dreams. The sound of vomitting, I wondered if I was dreaming about the days when Andy used to puke because I had someone that looked so much like him in the house. Getting up I pressed my ear to the door, more wretching sounds.  
Nope I definitely wasn't dreaming.

"I'll talk to her when she gets out, see if she's just not feeling well." I walked back to my dresser picking up a picture of the band.  
I should probably make up the guest bed, I thought as I laid down on my mattress. In a minute. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ashley...hey...Ashley..." I looked down at Ashley's sleeping form, a towel draped around my body, his shirt in my hand.

"Ok if thats how it's going to be." I huffed turning away from him. I pulled the towel off with a swish and started drying my hair.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ashley...hey...Ashley..." I tried to make a noise to tell her I was awake but nothing came out.

"Ok, if that's how it's going to be." hearing a swish I opened my eyes to see her bare back, pale, scarred, and gorgeous. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Pulling on Ashley's shirt I let it drop. It came about mid-to-lower thigh so I could sleep in it easily. I began to turn around but I felt strong arms wrap around my waist lifting me into the air.

"Ashley! You asshole put me down!" I chuckled slapping his arm playfully.

"Ok but you asked for it!" I could see him grin out of the corner of my eye as he tossed me onto his bed, before getting on top of me, tickling me. "Ok so what do you want to do tonight?" I looked over at the clock seeing as it was only 3am I asked him if we could get some sleep. "Sure." He looked around before a look of panic crossed his strong face.

"What is it?" I asked softly.

"I forgot to make the guest bed, you'll have to sleep in here tonight." he looked at me to see if it was ok.

"Ok." I said before diving under the covers, Ashley right on my tail. Snuggling into his arms I let myself drift to sleep happy for the first time in awhile.


	3. I've Lost All Faith in Blurring Light

Never Give In chap. 3

I woke the next morning to something soft and wet nuzzling against my neck. Raising my hand I felt a small furry body, and reaching up I pet the small animal. Not wanting to startle it I sat up slowly and turned to see not one but two fuzz balls curled up on the bed. I knew, of course, by looking at them that they were Ashley's dogs Killer and Tokyo.

Lifting Tokyo into my arms I tried to push myself off the bed. Killer protested and I placed Tokyo down beside him so I could push myself up, at least to a sitting position. Once on my feet I knelt to place a kiss on both small dogs heads which was met with wet kisses of their own. Picking up Tokyo once again I began walking toward the kitchen where a sweet aroma was exuding from. Killer was close on my heels as I entered the kitchen and much to my surprise I found Ashley cooking.

"Well, hello, sleeping beauty." I blushed before bursting into hysterical laughter as I saw what he was wearing. "What are you laughing at?"

"Well, for starters you don't have a shirt on and you're wearing an apron. Second it says 'kitchen princess' on it." Tokyo jumped out of my arms and followed Killer into the other room. When I looked back up wiping a stray tear from my eye, Ashley was right in front of me. Brushing a stray hair from my eyes he pulled me into his strong tattoo'd arms. Afer a few moments of staring at hello kitty i decided it was about time this little embrace ended. Not wanting to make a big show of anything i licked the small inked hello kitty on his arm. He pulled me out of his arms a look of shock on his face.

"did you just lick me?" I nodded my head waiting for his next question. "why?"

"I wanted to know what time it was..." he chuckled pointing to the clock behind him 11 o'clock am.

"So the guys want to meet up with us after breakfast. Would you like to go to the mall?" I looked up at him wondering where the look in his eyes came from. It looked a lot like sympathy but, he couldn't know could he?

"Sure!" We each sat down with a plate of bacon, eggs, and toast. After breakfast i told him i was going to change. I slipped into his room with him following me. I grabbed a few items of clothing from my bag before picking up my makeup bag. I left Ashley to change in his room slipping into the bathroom and locking the door. I slowly lift his shirt over my head tossing it into a small pile on the floor.

Standing naked in the middle of his bathroom made me feel small and fragile. Insignificant in a way. However, pushing the thought aside i quickly pulled on some ripped black jeans and a black veil brides tube top. On top of that i pulled on my homemade BVB vest complete with every pin and bvb patch i own. On the back a faded, bleached, area read outcast. after about ten minutes of teasing and combing my hair I looked in the mirror and gasped. For once i thought i looked beautiful.

Pulling out my makeup bag i began the gruelling process of making myself look decent. First the black eyeliner and shadow,  
masscara following, and finally a bright bloody red lipstick. Looking in the mirror I decided it was the best I could do and I turned,  
grabbing Ashley's shirt, and opened the door.

Ash had been in there for a good fifteen minutes, maybe i should check on her. I walked over to the door and placed my ear against it. I heard nothing but the soft clicks of something being picked up or put down, and since it was so often i figured she was doing makeup. However, I stayed at the door just to make sure, i knew it was locked, but if worst comes to worst i can pick it.

I stepped away as the door opened and i let out a breath i didn't know i'd been holding. I looked over at Ash as the angered look came over her face and she placed her frail pale looking hand on her hip.

"What the fuck were you doing?" she said venom dripping from her voice.

I couldn't lie to her. Not because i didn't want to but because she shocked the truth out of me, and i didn't want her to hate me. "I was making sure you didn't throw up again...i heard you yesterday." Her eyes widened and a pained expression came across her face as her hand fell to her side. Just that small gesture confirmed that she had done it on purpose.

"Ash i don't want you to talk about it if you don't want to but I care about you and I want you to talk to me about this. I helped Andy with the same problem i'm sure i can help you. Just please let me help, tell me what made you start to do this." I don't know why I was babbling i just knew i couldn't stop. I didn't know what had hurt her so bad she had to hurt herself but i know that whatever it was needed to be destroyed because it didn't deserve to walk around everyday having the satisfaction of hurting this girl.

"Ok...i'll tell you. But, it's a long story." I knew I could trust Ashley, after all the band has helped me through I would feel guilty not telling them how they saved me and what they'd saved me from.

"It's a long drive to the mall." I looked at him incredulously. It was only a five minute drive to the mall. "Ok" he chuckled "It's a long drive if you go the long way that takes you OUT of LA." I laughed and told him to wait for me to get my bag. Running down the hall i picked up my BVB over the shoulder bag, then i walked around the house placing items i would need into it. I had a brush, hair spray, my bright bloody red lipstick, a lightweight shirt, my phone charger, headphones, an ipod, tarot cards, my song book, and several different pens.

Ashley watched me, seemingly amused before telling me to get in the car. I hopped into the front seat of the car, pulling the seat belt across my lap and waiting as he locked up the house. A few minutes later as we turned on the highway heading out of LA he turned his head toward me, keeping his eyes on the road and said, "So, start from the beginning and tell me what happened."

"Well,..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	4. I'll Never Let you Steal my Coffin

I'll Never let you steal my Coffin

"I can't believe this. Does anybody else know?" Ashley asked me, a look of disbelief etched into his usually calm face.

"Only you and my best friend from high school. Now you know why your band helped me so much most of my life." He looked over , grabbing my hand as he continued along the highway back towards the mall. "I would really appreciate it if you didn't tell the guys."

"I understand, but i do think they need to know, they really care about you Ash." I looked over mildly surprised by his gentle tone. "I really care about you. It breaks my heart knowing you had to go through all that abuse." He paused a moment as a look of anger danced across his features. "If I ever meet your father i swear i'll rip him a new one. No one should treat their FAMILY like that. I can't believe your mom and brother didn't help you either. They really just sat by and watched unless they helped him in tearing you down and giving you these complexes about your weight and the way you look?" He turned to me, a look of hope somewhere deep in his eyes.

"Yeah, i told you, when my dad would scream or beat me they were never there, my mom gave me most of the complexes i have, about my weight and my looks. She always told me how fat and disgusting i was and how i'd never manage to find love anywhere but with them." I looked over reading his expression before I continued, "My legs bare the words he used to say to me, now that i'm thinner they are less prominant but, still there." I ran a slim finger over the tiny white scars along my thighs.

"This one here says "Will you miss me when i'm gone. These on the other leg are the words that haunted my nightmares though.  
Failure, Slut, Freak, Fat, Lazy, Worthless. The ones across my wrists were after i promised my best friend not to keep a record of all the hurtful things he said on my skin." Flipping my wrist over i pushed back the bracelet showing him the tiny white lines climbing up my arm.

"Hold on Ashley, someone's calling me." I said reaching into the pocket of my jeans. Looking at the ID I saw Andy was calling so i pushed the green button on my touch screen. "Hey, we're on our way, Ashley and I just had to talk about something." I glanced over at him mouthing the word 'Andy' in answer to his confused expression.

"Oh, ok, do you mind me asking what it's about?"

"Kinda, i didn't even want to talk about it to Ashley but he was sorta listening at the door, so i had to."

"Oh, well i'm here for you so if you ever want to talk about it you got me and the rest of the guys."

"Sure thing bud, well we're about ten minutes away, meet us at the food court? I'm starving." Ashley gave me a knowing glance before grabbing the phone from my hand.

"Hey dude, it's Ashley, Ash and I gotta finish talking so we'll see you in a bit." He waited for a reply and then clicked the phone off, placing it back into my outstreched hand. "So when are you going to tell Andy?"

"Hopefully never. I really don't want him to have to know the extent of things, just that his music brought me so much joy and happiness, and saved my life from things i'd rather not share with him."

"It's hurting him you know. He's your friend, he knows everything about every member of the band. We're all there for each other, and since we consider you part of us now that means you too. We were all there for him when he and juliet split, and we'll all be here for you, i really think the rest of the guys need to know, and soon, before they find out like I did."

"You're right Ashley. I'll tell them soon i promise, just give me some time." He nodded in understanding as we pulled up to the mall.

"Ash! Where are you going!" Andy screamed from the food court. "You barely touched your food!"

"To Hot Topic why don't you guys come with me!" I watched as they got up before I turned back in the direction I was walking in.

"Wait up!" I didn't turn around until I felt a soft hand grab my wrist, looking up i saw Andy's porcelain eyes staring back at me.  
"Hot Topic is the other way." I followed him and the rest of the guys until we got to the familiar store. Running past them through the opening i started grabbing merch off the shelves. Skinny jeans, the new BVB stuff, gauges, and wrist bands. I also grabbed a few sweaters,  
knowing it was going to start getting cold soon and I would need them. Yesterday i'd officially claimed some of Ashley's sweat pants and t-shirts as my pajamas so i didn't need any right now.

"I have to admit working where i do sucks, but i get good money." I chuckled and Ashley stared at me.

"You never did tell us where you worked Ash." Andy said from behind me.

"Go ahead Ashley you can tell them while i go try this stuff on."

"You sure Ash?"

"Mhm. Now pass me that corset you got in your hand, and the leather shorts, i want to try them on first!" Taking the clothing I waltzed into the dressing room. As i closed the door I could hear CC asking "SHE WORKS WHERE!" Thankfully Ashley shut him up before he could make a spectacle.

"Wow today was really fun!" I said flopping down on Ashley's bed. "I'm glad the guys took the fact that i'm a stripper so well."

"Yeah, speaking of which, i thought you didn't want them to know about that." He looked over at me curiously. Turning over I propped myself up on my elbows looking down at him. His black hair splayed across the pillow, his strong arms resting beneath his head.

"I didn't, but i figured if i'm going to start being honest with them about my past they should know what my present is like." He nodded in agreement and grew quiet. I could feel the tension beginning to settle in the room and I knew something was wrong. "Ashley,  
are you ok?" I glanced at him from the corner of my eye.

"Yeah, um Ash, you know that call I got at the mall?" He looked at me nervously and I started to feel something I hadn't felt in awhile, fear.

"Yeah. What about it."

"I have to go away for about a week, would you mind staying with Andy?" The tension slipped away as quickly as it came and I sat there grinning like an idiot.

"Sure, I can stay with Andy. When are you leaving?"

"Two days." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

My stuff was all packed up, ready to go to Andy's. I knew why Ashley didn't want me here alone, but i would have been fine. I walked into the kitchen in a pair of black shorts and a tight red tank top, my ripped up tokio hotel tank top falling off one shoulder.

"Andy will be here any second to pick you up. I still have another hour before i have to be at the airport, even if the little bastard is late he won't make me late this time." He chuckled quietly as the doorbell rang. I got up and let Andy in, then went to the kitchen to grab us all a beer before claiming my seat between them. Putting on my tattered converse I went to put on my makeup and do my hair. When i was done i packed my bags in the back of Andy's car and turned to hug Ashley.

"Have a safe trip, call me so i know your stupid ass didn't get arrested, and i'll see you when you get back." I hugged him tightly before climing into the passenger seat of the car. Pulling my knees to my chest I hooked one headphone into my ear flipping on my Pandora channel. "Hey Andy, you think we can get some ice cream?" He smiled over at me nodding. 


	5. I said I love you as I left you

Never Give In: I Said I Love You As I Left You

We pulled into a small ice cream shop off the highway. I chuckled as I read the sign 'Moo-moo real cream. Family run ice cream parlor.' Heading inside Andy ordered a mint chocolate chip cone for me and a chocolate one for himself. I offered to pay but he wouldn't hear of it.

"Come on Andy! Lemme pay for mine!" I said pulling out my wallet not realizing i had dropped my song book. "Here, it's $6 for my ice cream right?"

"That's right ma'am." I handed over the money for my cone.

"Hey Ash...what's this?" Andy picked up my song book off the floor. Opening the cover he started flipping through the small inked drawings and scarwling scripts.

"My...song book." I sighed softly a bit agitated.

"These are great Ash. Dark and meaningful."

"Thanks. You guys were my inspiration to get into writing songs." He handed me back my song book as i shut the passenger door.

I heard Andy playing a soft melody i didn't recognize. It had the same gentle flow as Mortician's Daughter but the notes were all off. I slipped into the living room. Andy was facing away from me hunched over his guitar and a sheet of paper. When the melody picked up again i was shocked.

"Sorrow trapped in speech, tattered sould you may teach." I was listening to my lyrics. MY lyrics. The melody was soft and beautiful like i had imagained but still obtained a dark underlay. I didn't have the skills to pull it off but Andy had worked magic. He had stopped to scribble down a few more notes.

"A wise man said, loose yourself and you'll be dead." I sang along with him. "you put music to my song." I said softly trying not to break the sweet after glow of the song.

"Yeah i've been thinking about it since we got back...I hope you don't mind. I copied down your lyrics so i didn't have to keep your book." I nodded my consent and picked up a pile of papers. Scrawled across them in Andy's eloquent yet messy handwriting was a riddle of pen markes and notes that had been written, crossed out, and re-written until this perfection was created. "How was your shower."

"Fine." I said my damp hair falling across my shoulder. "Andy. This is amazing. Can you play it for me?"

I listened as Andy's voice sang my song and i paid close attention to his spacing and pitch. Once i got the hang of the song I began to sing along with him. My voice mixing perfectly with the deeper tone of Andy's. He laid down his guitar after we'd finished our duet. Turning to me he had a worried look in his porcelain eyes. "When Ashley gets back i want to introduce your song to the guys. I want to put it on our next album. You will get credit for writing it of course, and I want you to sing it with me. On the album as well as the tour for the album."

"Pinch me i must be dreaming." I said hoping this was really happening to me. I didn't believe that my dreams were really coming true. Moving to LA, singing a song i wrote with my savior, and leaving on tour with friends. The band had become more than friends to me in this short time. They were family.

Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my arm. "I DIDN'T MEAN LITERALLY PINCH ME, SMARTASS!" I slapped his shoulder as we burst into hysterical laughter.

"So, what do you say Ash?" Andy asked as we collapsed further into the sofa.

"I would love to Andy." I hugged him tightly before sauntering off to make dinner.

Pulling on Ashley's sweat pants and a tight fitting black tank I went in search of Andy. I found him in the living room watching Batman and I asked if i could join him.

"I love this episode. It's were Batman finally catches the Joker and puts him away for good. It's bittersweet." He nodded absently and wrapped his arm around my shoulder pulling me into his chest. I curled up to his side laying my head against his shoulder.

"Where am I sleeping tonight Andy?"

"The guest bedroom. I knew you were coming so i tidied it up for you. It's the first door on the left." I was tired so I made my way into the guest room. There wasn't much floor space with all of Andy's Batman stuff piled up into mountains all around the room. I lit a stick of lavender incense to calm me down and laid down to go to sleep.

"Ash?" I opened my eyes feeling the hot sun against my back. Turning over i saw my best friend Drew. Pulling myself up i rubbed the sleep from my eyes and took the hand he extended to me. Once on my feet he lowered his eyes away from mine. "I have to go home Ash.  
Do you need a ride?"

I could tell something was wrong. Knowing how he is he would push it off as being fine. So i didn't press the matter. "No I can get my mom to come and get me."

"Ok i'll text you later."

"Ok!" I kissed his cheek. "Bye Drew!" I dailed my mom's number as I watched him slip through the street to his car. When she didn't answer i left her a message before I picked a spot against a pole and drifted back to sleep.

Suddenly it was dark outside and I was in my room. I picked up my phone and looked at the message that blipped to life a few seconds ago. Marking the page in my book I set it down and unlocked my screen.

"Hey. wat up?" It was Drew.

"Nothin' much. You seemed a bit off today...you ok?" -BVB babe

"ya. m fine. m goin' to bed."

"goodbye Ash..." Something seemed wrong but I shook it off and went back to reading.

I forced myself to wake up not wanting to relive what came next.

Blindly i fumbled around the house until i found the kitchen. I poured myself a glass of water and allowed myself to calm down before I headed back to my bedroom.

I laid back down memories flooding my mind. I tried to force myself to stay awake for fear of what came next but i drifted back into the blackness of my dreams.

"Ash. Look at me. You did this to me." I turned around slowly feeling his hot breath on my neck. Drew. One look at those sorrow filled azure eyes and I knew what happened next.

*bang*

A shot rang out and blood clouded my vision. Suddenly I was being shaken and when i opened my eyes I saw Drew. Gun laying loose in his warm dead hand. I cried out but no one was there. I pulled him into my arms begging for someone to help him. It was too late. I saw his hand twitch and his body seemed to transport from my arms to standing before me. His eyes were lifeless and the bullet wound still dripped a steady stream of blood.

"You did this to me Ash. You didn't stop me. You knew something was wrong, and you let me go."

Wrenching myself from my nightmare I felt hot tears streaming down my cheeks. I couldn't go back to sleep, and I didn't want to be alone. I slid out of bed and made my way to Andy's room. I pushed open the bedroom door and walked over to the side of the bed.

"Andy." I whispered as a tear rolled down my nose. "Wake up. I need you." I said as a sob tore from my throat.

"What is it Ash? ...Why...why are you crying? What happened?" He sat up and flipped on the switch by his bed.

"I had a nightmare...can i please sleep with you tonight. I don't want to be alone. He slid to one side of the bed and lifted the covers allowing me to slip in between them. He pulled me close laying his head gently on top of mine and stroking my hair.

After a few minutes i still hadn't calmed down so he began singing softly. "I open my lungs dear, I sing this song at funerals no rush..." the combination of his deep melodic voice and his slim fingers gently stroking my hair i began to calm down before drifting slowly back to sleep.

"One million years I will say your name. I love you more than I can ever scream..." I kissed Ash gently on the head and resumed stroking her hair. I listened to her slow breathing and tried to slip our from her grip to go and get some water but her hand gripped me tightly, begging me not to leave her.

She looked so innocent and I wondered what happend in her dream that caused her to react like that. i decided to forgo the water and settled in for the night. I held her tightly as i slowly decended into a dreamless sleep. 


	6. Through Pain of Heart or loss of mind

Never Give In: Through Pain of Heart or loss of mind, your burdens lifted

"Mmm..." Ash snuggled closer to me burrying her head deeper into my neck. Laughing softly I squeezed her waist gently as I watched her crinkle her nose in response. I knew she'd drifted back to sleep because she began to snore lightly. Grabbing my ipod I hit shuffle and decided to wait for her to wake up.

"Mmmm...who...Andy?" I cracked my eyes open and looked up into his deep blue eyes.

"Yeah, it's me, you gave me quite a scare last night, you ok?" He brushed a stray hair out of my eyes.

"Yeah, i'm fine, just a nightmare." I brushed it off and pushed myself onto my elbows.

"Would you like to talk about it?" He asked, worry in his eyes.

"Well...I did promise Ashley I would tell you what we were talking about that day we went to the mall, so I'll tell you about my nightmare then ok?" I looked deep into his eyes and waited for him to nod before giving his cheek a kiss and slipping out of bed.

Man, I missed having someone to wrap my arms around at night...wait...what am I saying? I'm sure she doesn't like me as anything more than a friend. Then, why did she kiss my cheek? I put my hand on my cheek, directly over the spot she kissed me.

"Ash?" I called down the hall.

"Yeah?"

"What do you wanna do today?" She walked back into the room in a tight fitting Black Veil Brides shirt with our almost naked zombie girl on it. She's torn it down the seams and tied them back together again so most of her sides were showing. I could see her bright red bra peeking out from under the shirt. Her neon red skinny jeans were ripped all up the front and back of the jeans. Her black converse were decorated with cool drawings and quotes.

"Hmm...Want to go to the park? Then we could go see a movie with the rest of the guys afterwards, if you want?"

"Sure! Sounds like fun."

"Can I borrow a few of you're bandana's and some black eyeliner well, or warpaint. I ran out yesterday."

"Hell yeah! I only have warpaint though." I got up and handed her a handful of bandana's, grabbed some clothes, and a bottle of warpaint. I put the warpaint in her outsretched hand and waited for her to go into the bathroom. It ended up being a few minutes because she had to find her chains, piercings, and makeup bag.

I closed the bathroom door behind me, placing my ear against it. I listened to Andy's slow breathing and waited until I heard him swear under his breath and walk out of the room. Probably looking for his hairspray which I put in the kitchen. I turned to the toilet and made myself sick.

"Ugh, why can't I loose weight?" I looked down at the numbers flashing across the scale. 102.5 lbs. Still not back down to my goal weight. I slipped the shiny metal blade out of my pocket, looking for a place where Andy wouldn't see. I lifted up my shirt and sliced a few times across my stomach.

I picked up my concealer and slathered it up my arms and over my face. I finished up my makeup and checked my arms to make sure none of my scars showed. Walking out of the bathroom I almost ran straight into Andy.

"Oh, Shit, Sorry Andy."

"It's ok Ash...Damn. You look great."

"thanks..." I hope he didn't notice me blushing.

"You ready to go to the park? I texted the guys and told them to meet us at the theatre around 4:15 so that gives us...two hours at the park."

"Ok. Lead the way Lady Gazelle." He chuckled as we walked out the door.

"Ok those four monsters probably weren't a great idea." I watched Ash run over to the swings giggling like a little girl. "Damn,  
you really need to calm down. You're going to flip the fucking swing Ash." I chuckled, walking over to the swing and stopping it. I pulled her into a tight hug.

"I'm not letting go until you calm down." She looked up at me and I swear said the cutest thing ever.

"Then I'm never calming down." She giggled and started jumping up and down in my arms. I grabbed her hand and pulled her over to a willow tree by the bank of a river runnin through the park.

"I'm tired!" I chuckled quietly and pulled her into my lap.

"Ash...wake up...Ash..." Andy chuckled softly as I groaned, grabbing his shirt. "Ash wake up...we got to meet the guys at the theatre."

"Ugh fine, but you fucking owe me. I never let people wake me up without a black eye." He laughed and asked how the hell Ashley survived this long. Chuckling I told him I had no idea. When we got back to the house Andy pulled out the key.

"So, when are you going to tell me what's been going on?" He asked glancing at me from the corner of his eye.

"Um...Can we wait until we get the rest of the guys together. I need to tell all of you." He nodded his consent and walked into the house to grab his keys. When we got the the theatre everybody was already there.

"You're soo fucking late guys!" C.C. screamed before running full tilt across the parking lot and tackling me to the ground. Jinxx sauntered over and helped us up just before Jake reached the car.

"Ok, you're the last ones here so that means you buy the pizza." I laughed and told him I'd buy a whole pizza just for him.

"Fuck yeah! Ok...now let's go see a movie!" He latched arms with C.C. and I and we skipped back to the theatre singing *We're off to see the Wizard.* A few fans were standing around and decided to take pictures, i'm sure they would end up on twitter or facebook in a matter of seconds. Andy and Jinxx walked behind us laughing.

"Ok, what movie do we want to see? I vote horror." Everyone else agreed so we picked a movie that looked good and bought the tickets. "I call sitting next to Andy and C.C!"

"But, I wanted to sit next to you!" Jake sighed. I felt bad so I slung my arm around his neck and walked with him all the way to our seats. I really did like Jake, he was sweet, but C.C. and I had more in common, and I did have a mild crush on Andy. This became all to apparent to me during the movie. Normally, I'm fine with horror movies, hell I laugh at them, but whenever someone I like is around I turn into a giant pussy. Everytime *scary* music started playing I hid my face in Andy's neck. He would chuckle and squeeze my waist. He had put his arm around me before the movie started and by the end of it I was basically in his lap.

"Damn, I thought you weren't scared of horror movies." Jinxx nudged my shoulder as we walked into the pizziera.

"Normally I am. I don't know what happened!" I looked down at the menu just as Andy slid into the booth beside me.

"Hi my name is Cami and I'll be your waitress today. Do you know what you'd like to drink?" We all ordered our drinks and relaxed into the seats.

"You know she was so hitting on you right Andy." Ash said elbowing my ribs.

"What?! No she wasn't." Truthfully, I didn't notice I was too busy watching Ash take in everything on the menu and thinking about what she needed to tell us.

"Dude, she so was." C.C. chimed in followed by a "she's into you Andy" from Jinxx. Jake decided to yell across the diner and ask Cami if she liked me to which she blushed and looked away. Ash put her head on my shoulder and stated how tired she was.

"How?! You slept on me for two hours!" I looked down at her in disbelief.

"I didn't sleep well last night. I didn't come to your room until at least three." The whole table fell silent as they looked between the two of us. "Not like that perverts." She grinned telling them she had a nightmare.

"Here's your drinks. Are you ready to order?" We all took turns ordering our food. Once she'd walked away I turned to Ash.

"So, what did you need to tell us? You said you'd say once we all got here...and I still want to know what was so bad it made you cry last night." He looked at me with worried eyes and the rest of the guys turned to look at me.

By the time I got done telling them about my past I had been in tears twice, we'd finished eating, and all the guys had hugged me and inturrupted me at least once to tell me they were going to kill my family.

"It's a great sentiment guys but, it's all over now." Andy looked at me with worried eyes.

"You still need to tell us about your nightmare." Jinxx complained sipping on his third coke.

"Have you ever self-harmed Ash?" Andy asked me out of the blue.

"Yes Andy I have." I swear his eyes turned black for a split second before telling me to continue about my dream.

"Well, my nightmare was about my best friend Drew, he killed himself when we were in 9th grade. I knew something was wrong,  
but I didn't say anything to him. My mind keeps showing me images of him with a bullet through his brain saying it's all my fault he died. In a way it is. I could have asked what was wrong, I could have been there for him more, I could have done so much, but I didn't."  
Andy squeezed my shoulders tightly and gently wiped away a stray tear.

"It wasn't your fault Ash." I whispered to her.

"I wish I could believe that Andy."

I can't believe everything this girl's been through. It makes her more beautiful in my eyes and now I understood more about her.  
I wanted to do so much for her, hold her while she cried, go back and make things right for her, and most of all I wanted to kiss her.

"Ash, can I talk to you?" If I didn't say something now I never would.

"Sure, we'll be right back guys." I led her around the diner to a bench along the back wall.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through all of that. Can I ask you something?" I waited for her to nod before I spoke again. "Do you still self-harm. In any way?" She looked guilty and I could tell she did before she opened her mouth.

"Yes. I'm ashamed of it. I tried to hid it from Ashley but he caught me. I'm overweight and I look disgusting, I can't even look at myself in a mirror without throwing up, but everytime I throw up I have to punish myself with this." She pulled a razor stained with fresh looking blood the pocket of her jeans.

"Not anymore you don't. The guys and I are here to help you. I think you're beautiful." I blushed and looked to my feet. After a few minutes I felt a soft hand on my chin. Ash lifted my face until I looked at her.

"Now can I ask you something?" She looked straight into my eyes, it was like she was digging into my soul.

"Of course, anything." I got nervous and almost ran off but I sat there waiting for her question.

"Do you like me?" I looked at her shocked. How did she know?

"Yes. I do like you Ash. Honestly I wanted to kiss you in the diner, I didn't pay a bit of attention to that waitress because all I could look at was you." A small *awe* escaped her lips before I decided to kiss her.

Leaning in I placed my lips gently on hers and closed my eyes. She hesitated for only a second before she kissed back. I deepened the kiss and pulled her into my lap. Once we broke apart for air I looked her deep in the eyes and asked the most important question on my mind. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes I will Andy." She leaned in and pecked my lips as a roar of 'Yes' and finally's' came from the side of the building. Ash and I looked over to see Jake, C.C., and Jinxx peering out from the side of the brick wall, seemingly perched ontop of one another. I decided to let Ashley in on the news and whipped out my phone.

'Ash just said yes to being my gf...she told us about her past too' ~AndyBVB 


	7. Like birds whose wings are broken

Chapter 7: Like birds whose wings are broken, you live without direction

"ANDYYYY!"

"Yeah Ash?" Andy appeared at the door soaked, adorning a sole towel around his waist.

"Where is your Acoustic guitar?" He sighed walking over to were I was standing. "By the way. You probably shouldn't wander around naked, especially when your girlfriend is here." He chuckled and picked up the guitar out of the closet.

"I'll take note of that." He said winking before he walked back into the bathroom swishing his hips. As he shut the door I busted out laughing at his girlish saunter. Picking up the guitar I settled into the black sheets and tuned the old Yamaha.

"Something always brings me back to you, It never takes too long. No matter what I say or do, I still feel you here 'til the moment I'm gone." "You hold me without touch. You keep me without chains. I never wanted anything so much, Than to drown in your love and not feel your rain." "Set me free, leave me be. I don't wanna fall another moment into your gravity. Here I am and I stand so tall. I'm just the way I'm supposed to be. But you're on to me and all over me."

"Wow Ash. That was beautiful, did you write that?" I looked over at her sitting in the middle of the bed.

"I wish. It's called Gravity by Sara Bareilles. She origionally sings it too other accompaniment but I like the sound better with an acoustic guitar."

"That's really good. Your voice fits perfectly to the song."

"Thanks. If you want I'll play it for you later. I need to go call someone though." I nodded saying I would love to hear the whole thing, before she grabbed her phone and walked onto the terrace.

"Hello?" The voice on the other end sounded tired.

"Sis is that you?" I heard shuffling on the other end, i'm guessing she just woke up, then I heard a disgruntled yes come from her side. "What's up sis?"

"Nothing much, how's LA?"

"Pretty good, want to come visit?" I could basically hear her shoot up out of bed and race to the door.

"MOMMA, CAN I GO VISIT ASH IN LA? ok, I can go, when do you want me there?"

"A week, put munchkin on the phone." I waited as she got my little sister on the phone. "Hey Emmy-bear you wanna come see me in LA with Lizzy?" I heard a squeal of delight and yet again waited while she screamed across the house. "Yeah I can come, so we leaving in a week? How long we staying?" I gave her details and we agreed they would stay for a week with me. Both of my sisters are HUGE Black Veil Brides fans, so as a surprise, I neglected to tell them that I was dating Andy Biersack or that I'd moved in with him and was friends with all the guys. "Bye! I love you guys! See you in a week." I smiled as I hung up the phone. Damn, I missed them. Now to talk to Andy.

"Andrew Dennis Biersack." I heard Ash scream across the house. Jogging into the room I saw her dump her phone onto the bed before sitting down herself. "Come here I need to talk to you." She looked serious. Shit, was I in trouble for something? I thought back and couldn't think of anything. "Just come here, it's not bad I swear." She giggled at my confused expression as I took a seat next to her and wrapped my arm around her shoulders.

"Would you like to meet my sisters?" I looked over to her and nodded. "Could they stay here for a week?"

"When?"

"Starting next weekend?"

"Sure babe, I'd love to meet them, what are their names?"

"Emily and Liz, they don't know I'm dating you or that I even know you guys, I didn't tell them because they are HUGE fans and I want it to be a surprise." I laughed and kissed her forehead, she just looked so damn cute.

"Ok now that's sorted what do you want to do?"

"Let's go again Andy." I panted looking up at him.

"Ok just let me catch my breath." He panted back

"Haha that just sounded so sexual." I burst out laughing as Andy brought the pillow down over my face. We were in the midst of a pillow fight. "No fair!" I screamed as I tackled him to the ground slamming the pillow against his chest. Just then the doorbell rang. I sighed, helped Andy up and walked over to the door. Upon opening it I saw Jinxx, Jake, and CC standing there. They looked confused as a shirtless Andy appeared, placing his hand around my waist. Looking into the mirror next to the door I saw Andy and I had the most horrendous sex hair I'd ever seen.

"Not what you think guys, we had a pillow fight." Laughing they walked through the door. Jinxx gave me a sarcastic 'sure' and winked at us. Blushing badly Andy kissed my cheek as we walked into the kitchen to see the others raiding our fridge.

"Pizza is in the freezer Jake, CC your drinks are in the cabinet above the stove, Jinxx you know where the popcorn is." I laughed as they ran off to their seperate corners of the kitchen. I watched as Jake tried to push CC out of the way so he could turn on the stove, but when CC didn't move he ran off and came back a few minutes later with an iron and a hair dryer.

"Um...Jake, What the Fuck?" I asked as he turned the iron upside down and placed the frozen pizza on top of it. He then took duct-tape and taped the hair dryer to the wall, running, so it would heat up the pizza. I laughed hysterically and pulled Andy into the kitchen to show him Jake's new invention.

"GET THE TAPE OFF THE WALL JAKE!" I heard Andy scream from the kitchen. I had pulled the sofa closer to the TV and pulled up a few more chairs. Propping my feet on the coffee table I collapsed back into the middle of the couch and flipped the TV on. Batman was the first thing I saw that looked good so I kept it there. The boys walked in about five minutes later and everyone groaned except for Andy,  
who gave me a kiss and chuckling said 'nice babe.'

"This is one of my favorite episodes!" Ash cuddled up to my side as I wrapped my arm around her shoulders. I could barely hear the doorbell over the sound of the TV, so I wasn't surprised at the confused looks I got from Ash and the guys when I got up. I opened the door and saw a grinning Ashley Purdy standing in the doorway.

"Well hey there Andy, how ya treating my little sister? Where is she by the way?"

"Sup Purdy, how was your trip? I'm treating her fine and she's in the living room with the rest of the guys watching Batman." I chuckled as Ashley walked past me groaning and muttering something about that fucking bat show.

"Ashley! What the Fuck! You aren't supposed to be home until later this week!" I jumped up and hugged him tightly

"What is there a problem surprising my favorite little sister and her boyfriend?" Giggling I hugged him tighter and pushed CC off the couch so I was sitting between Andy and Ashley. After the last episode of Batman Andy stood up and turned off the TV. I snuggled back into the couch contently.

"Ok, since everybody is already here I want to show you something I want to put on our next album." My body froze. Was he really going to do this now? Ashley just got here. I'm scared to sing in front of them.

"It's a song Ash wrote and she will help us sing it on the album." he pulled out a guitar and pulled me over to sit on the coffee table. "Ok Ash you ready?" I nodded slowly and looked deep into Andy's eyes, afraid of what the others will think.

Once we finished singing all the boys clapped and cheered for us. "That was amazing you guys. I had no idea you wrote songs,  
or sang!" Ashley hugged me followed by the rest of the guys.

"Ash will you PLEASEEEEEE sing something else for us?" CC and Jake both got on their knees giving me puppy dog eyes. They were just too adorable!

"Sure! I promised Andy I'd play a song for him today anyway." I took the acoustic from Andy's hands and waited until he sat down with the guys. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Something always brings me back to you. It never takes too long. No matter what I say or do. I Still feel you here until the moment I'm gone. You hold me without touch, you keep me without chains. I never wanted anything so much, than to drown in your love and not feel your rain. Set me free, leave me be. I don't wanna fall another moment into your gravity. Here I am and I stand so tall. Just the way I'm supposed to be. But you're on to me and all over me."

"You loved me 'cause I'm fragile. I thought that I was strong. But you touch me for a little while, all my fragile strength is gone. Set me free, leave me be. I don't wanna fall another moment into your gravity. Here I am and I stand so tall. Just the way I'm supposed to be. But you're on to me and all over me. I live here on my knees as I try to make you see that you're everything I think I need here on the ground. But you're neither friend nor foe though I can't seem to let you go. The one thing that I still know is that you're keeping me down.  
you're keeping me down yeah. You're onto me, you're on to me, and all over me. Something always brings me back to you. It never takes too long." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"That's a beautiful song Ash." I said walking over and holding her around the waist, kissing her softly.

"Damn, you got a gorgeous voice." Ashley was sitting on the couch wide-eyed. I could have sworn he had a tear in his eye. CC and Jake were sitting beside him clapping their crazy heads off. I watched Ash walk over to the couch and lean over to hug CC and Jake.  
When she tried to get up though they pulled her into their laps and she just sat there glaring at them for a good five minutes.

"Let's go do something." I whined, I was bored, damn ADD. we all decided to go to the mall so Ash could get some clothes and other miscellanious items. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Race you." I looked at Andy and ran full force toward Hot Topic. I felt a hand grab my waist just as I dashed through the opening. It was enough to knock me off balance and Andy and I fell to the floor laughing and out of breath. Looking up from the floor I saw the employee's staring at us like we were insane. I don't think they realized who Andy was. He had a beanie over his short hair, no makeup, wearing ripped black skinny jeans a studded belt and a loose Misfits shirt. Ashley, Jinxx, Jake, and CC walked in a few minutes later to see us still on the floor laughing like idiots.

"Ha, I'm sorry for these two, they're really hyper." Jinxx said to the employee's behind the counter. Getting up I extended my hand toward Andy pulling him to his feet. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me gently earning a few 'awe's' and one 'get a room' that seemed to come from a brooding Jinxx.

"Jinxxy-winxy what's wrong?" I asked looking up at him

"nothing." I looked at him incrediously

"Mhm. Next time try not to lie to someone that knows you better. well, I'm guessing you're upset Sammi isn't texting you back, right?" He looked down shocked

"How?" I held up his cell phone open to his messages. "The Fuck, Ash?" Jinxx took his phone back and called over to Andy. "Dude,  
your girlfriend is a little pick pocket she took my phone without me realizing it."

"Ha, well that's what you get for not wearing tight pants like me. I can feel everything, wait...what the fuck? Where is my phone?"  
Laughing I pulled his phone out of my pocket

"See?" Jinxx laughed as Andy got a confused look on his face. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

By the time we left the mall the sun was setting and all five of us were carrying bags full of Ash's stuff. She'd gotten makeup, plugs,  
gauges, jewelry, bandanas, shirts, pants, shorts, dresses, shoes, and accessories. I could have sworn she'd bought a whole new wardrobe. We piled all the stuff in the car and climbed in. Driving back to the house we unpacked all the stuff and collapsed onto the sofa sweating.

"Babe, next time you go shopping, try to get less stuff." I smiled at her out of the corner of my eye.

"Ok I'll try." Suddenly she sat up and spun around to sit on the coffee table staring at the guys and I. "Can I ask you all a favor?"

"Sure." We all replied

"I want to go get somemore tattoo's and piercings tomorrow. Will you guys go with me?"

"Hell yeah! I wanted to get another tattoo soon anyway. I guess we can both get some tomorrow." I slung my arm across her shoulders and pulled her into a hug.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	8. In Time and Vain I wash my hands

Never Give In Chapter 8: In Time and In Vain,I wash my hands of yesterday

"Come on!" I pulled Andy and Ashley by the hand into a small tattoo shop. It was tucked away in a back alley that not many people knew about. It was, however, a wonderful tattoo shop that Andy had recommended. Jinxx and Sammi shuffled in soon after, Jake and CC didn't show up for another fifteen minutes, those boys are late for EVERYTHING!

"Ok, so, what tattoo's and piercings do you have already?" The tall guy behind the counter asked me. He had blue eyes, not anything like Andy's, a thin frame and tattoo's that seemed to slither up his body into the line that marked his mousy black hair that hung slightly into his eyes.

"Well, I'll start with piercings. I have three on my left ear, two on my right, my navel, septum, nose stud, hips, and my lip. I'm looking to get a line of durmals going down my neck right along here." I pointed to the line dividing my breasts and pulled it up to the base of my throat. "I'm also looking to get the other side of my lip pierced, crossed industials on my right carilage, and a few more in random places on my ears to fill up the gaps." He nodded and scribbled a few illegible notes onto a note pad.

"Ok, and what about tattoos?"

I thought for a moment before replying. "I have one under my left breast that reads 'Never Give In, Never Back Down.'" I turned around and caught the half smiles from the guys. "I also have a gold and red dragon from my right shoulder down my back to right above my ass. I have my crest on my left shoulder, a infinity symbol that reads 'forever young' and has a date below it on my left wrist. I also have one on my right arm that reads 'how can we make this darkness feel like home? I was looking to get scratches from the dragon on my side that are being sewn up by a string in the shape of the BVB logo and reads 'We Stitch These Wounds' underneath it. I would also like a Harry Potter Deathly Hallows symbol on my left bicep and the words 'I solemly swear I am up to no good' on two sides and across the bottom 'mischief managed.' If we have time I would also like to have hello kitty tattoo'd on my left arm as well." I could feel Ashley practically beaming behind me. The man, Gray I think Andy said, was writing furiously. Turning around I took Andy's hand and squeezed it gently.

"Ashley! What do you think?" Ash squeeled at me showing off her new Hello Kitty tattoo.

"I FUCKING LOVE IT!" I pulled her into a tight hug. I really did like her. Andy got to her first though so, I guess it'll be fine to have her as a 'sister.' The whole band already knows we had sex the first night I met her because of where she works. Since then the guys made Ash quit working there to find a better job, she dropped out of college and started taking the courses for her degree online, and she became Andy's girlfriend. Unfortunately for me. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You excited babe?" I asked as she raced to get a shower.

"YES! I MISS THEM SOOO MUCH! I CAN'T WAIT FOR YOU TO MEET THEM, YOU'LL LOVE THEM!" She screamed from the other side of the door. An hour later she emerged from the steamy depths of the bathroom. She had dressed in black ripped skinny jeans that she'd obviously modeled after mine, they had the arrow pointing to her crotch and all. Her red tube top was fitted and had black lack corset built into it. She slipped on a pinstripped vest and let it hang open. Walking over to me she grabbed the hair supplies and her makeup from behind my head before giving me a small peck on the lips. She was going to pick her sisters up from the airport in a few hours.

After about thirty minutes I knocked on the bathroom door. "Babe are you ok? You've been in there awhile." She swiftly pulled open the door tears in her eyes. "Baby, what's wrong?" I wrapped her in a tight hug and pulled her against me.

"I burnt myself." She held up her finger to show me the skin that was already starting to puff up. "Kiss it, make it better?" I looked down into her perfect blue eyes and leaned down to kiss her finger softly.

"Want me to finish your hair?" She nodded her head and led me into the bathroom. She sat down on the counter and stared at me through the glass. "Want music?" Again she nodded so I went and got the ipod dock from the bedroom. "What do you want to listen to?  
I have a bunch, here." I put the ipod in her hand and seconds later heard the song 'A Little Faster' by There for Tomorrow. She turned the music up, drowning out the world and then she began to sing. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'hold your breath now, the bad blood's wearing thin, From the pain that settles in. When we learn too much too soon. You said you always keep your word, show me what you're after. I thought you promised me the world, Tell me what you're after." Glancing in the mirror behind me I could see Andy trying to focus on my hair. When he was done I turned on the song Animals by Nickleback and flipped around to face him.

He kissed me softly at first but things soon got heated. I ran my fingers through his short black hair and laced my hands behind his neck, pulling him closer. Wrapping my legs around him to keep him close we deepened the kiss. The song changed to 'Fuck me in the Backseat' by Medic Droid and we broke apart laughing.

"Well, that was surprising." He half smiled and grabbed a towel.

"I'm going to do my makeup while you shower because I need to leave soon." He nodded quickly undressing and wrapping the towel around his lower half. I smiled and turned back toward the mirror pulling out brushes, eyeshadows, lipsticks, eyeliners, and more.  
When I finished I was satisfied with how I looked. I had a ring of black eyeliner fanned out like a 50's pin up girl. Red and black shadows swirling together directly above and blood red lipstick painted over my ivory complexion. The black piercings stood out against my lips and in sharp contrast to my skin.

"I'm leaving Andy! Be ready and have the guys over in about an hour!" I watched him poke his head out the curtain and blow me a kiss goodbye. I blew one back, grabbed his keys, and walked through the door.

(A FEW HOURS LATER)

I took a seat by the planes exit and waited for my sisters to emerge from the sea of people. I finally saw them so I ducked through the crowd of people and came up behind them.

"HEY LIZ. HEY EMMY!" I screamed as I grabbed their shoulders and pulled them back. They had already gone to baggage claims and gotten their luggage so I helped with the massive pile.

"Holy shit sis! Don't scare me like that." Linking arms with them I walked them to the car. "Wow this is nice Sis. How'd you get such an awesome car?"

"It's my boyfriends." They both turned to me and stared. "What?" I asked a bit nervous.

"Since when do you have a boyfriend?"

"For about three weeks? You'll love him I swear. I live with him so you get to meet him soon." They stood there gawking before I forced them into the car. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I had taken the guys to the sound-proofed downstairs studio to practice while Ash went to get her sisters. I was actually looking forward to meeting them. I think we all were, Ashley was going all out on his bass guitar i think in excitment even though he looked like he was in serious pain. Jake and CC had stopped playing their respective instruments and were jumping around like idiots. I was trying to tweak and put the finishing touches on Ash's song but had finally given up and watched the floor show called Black Veil Brides, and sipped on my monster. I'm not sure where Jinxx went, he had disappeared into a corner somewhere with his phone. I'm guessing it had something to do with Sammi.

I texted Ash to let her know we were downstairs and to meet us there. She replied saying they were on the way back, and listening to the Set the World on Fire CD. I let out a low laugh and showed the message to the guys who then took my phone and asked her what song.

'Youth and Whiskey. ~BVBbabe' When I told the guys they started singing in high pitched voices. I recorded it and sent it to her. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We pulled up to the house and I heard my sisters squeal. For about the millionth time since I told them I lived with my boyfriend they begged me to tell them who it is. Yet again I told them they could meet him soon. They sighed and kept bugging me about it the whole time I was trying to pull their bags out of the trunk. I dragged their bags into the front room, quickly pointing them to the guest room.

"Who's Batman stuff is this?" Liz asked picking up a Harley Quinn action figure.

"My boyfriends." I chuckled taking it from her hand. "Please don't break any of this stuff. He's really addicted to Batman and he might just piss in your cheerios." They laughed but stopped soon after they saw my serious expression.

"You mean literally piss in our cheerios?"

"Haha Nawww. He wouldn't." Winking at them I started walking toward the door. "So do you guys wanna meet my boyfriend?"

"FUCK YEAH!" They both screamed almost running me over to get to the living room. "Where is he?" Emmy asked looking around the deserted living room.

"Downstairs with his friends." I put my hand on the door that lead downstairs, took out my phone and texted Andy that I was bringing them downstairs now. As soon as he messaged me back with the ok to bring them down I opened the door with a huge grin plastered across my face. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I drew in a breath as I heard the door open upstairs. Ashley and I shared a look of anticipation and anxiety. Jake and C.C. had excited looks plastered across their faces and Jinxx was indifferent. Sometimes he was hard to read but the look in his eyes betrayed the fact that he was excited too.

"Honey, I'm home!" Ash called down the stairs, this was followed by giggles and Ash's statement that she always wanted to say that. However, I kept quiet knowing my voice would give away who I was. Soon enough I saw Ash turn the corner followed closely by a black haired girl in ripped skinnies, a Asking Alexandria shirt and a monster hat. A few seconds later a girl that looked slightly younger than Ash and older than the other girl appeared around the corner. She had on jeans, a twilight hoodie and her brown hair was in mini ringlets that fell to her shoulders. As soon as they looked toward us both of their jaws instantly dropped to the floor.

Ash walked over to me and I wrapped my arm around her waist, kissing her softly, chuckling when that small motion earned a loud gasp from both of her sisters.

"Wait so...Sis you're dating ANDY MOTHERFUCKING BIERSACK?! Why didn't you tell us?" The older one spoke as the younger one seemed to sway slightly in shock.

"Yep and because I wanted it to be a surprise. So pick your eyes and tounges up off the floor and come say hello." They seemed to snap back into reality because they began to shuffle toward us. I let go of Ash so I could hug her sisters before letting them move on to the rest of the guys.

"Let's go upstairs, I'm starving." Jake complained loudly. Suddenly we hear a loud scream and a 'LET'S GET PIZZA!' From Emily,  
the sixteen year old sister. Ash and I rolled our eyes and laughed as she and Jake made a mad dash upstairs, probably in search of the phone to order in, since Jake at the last of our frozen pizza last night. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It's the day before my sisters are leaving. We're sitting around with the guys watching Batman and eating pizza, Jake and Emmy's idea. Speaking of those two they are laying on the floor engrossed in an episode of batman the pizza box laying open between them. They were lying on their stomachs with their chins propped up on their hands, a slice of pizza dangling between each of their lips.  
If Jake wasn't fourteen years older than her I would say they are perfect together. Ashley, Jinxx, Sammi, Andy, and I sat on the couch. Ashley's arm laid protectively around my shoulders, and I soon felt Andy's arms snake around my waist and felt his hot breath against my neck.

"Can I help you?" I asked as he leaned closer and placed his lips gently against my neck. A shudder ran over my body and turned to look at him.

"Yeah, you can give your boyfriend a kiss." I turned and looked at him before letting the gravitational pull of his eyes draw me into one of the most tender kisses I've ever experienced.

"Awee!" I hadn't realized that Jinxx had paused the show to allow all of the guys, and my sisters, to watch our display of emotion. "I can't believe my sister is dating Andy, she's so lucky." Emily had a dreamy look in her eyes as she looked over toward Jake. Oh,  
this was not going to be good.

"Andy. I need to talk to you." Liz said standing up and pulling him into the other room. "Emily you can come too if you want." Liz looked at me out of the corner of my eye and I knew she wanted me to talk to Jake about this. Emily got up and waltzed into the other room with Andy and Lizzie.

"Ok Jake, we need to talk to...I don't mind talking about it in front of C.C. and Jinxx but if you'd rather us go somewhere else we can." He looked at me with wide eyes before saying it was ok to talk here. "Emily really likes you, I don't have any idea if you like her back or not but, I don't think it's a good idea to take it to the level of a relationship, not until she's eighteen at least." He sighed a pained look in his eyes. He nodded and agreed to the terms and openly admitted that he did in fact have a crush on my little sister. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Andy." Liz advanced toward me, a serious expression crossing her face. I took a step back, my ass colliding with the kitchen counter. She'd been giving me a stern look the whole time she was here.

"Y...Yeah?"

"If you break my sisters heart, I will hunt you down. I will kill you slowly, rip off your genitalia, cauterize it so you don't bleed out, blend it up, and force you to drink it while I torture you till you finally take your last breath." She had such a serious expression on her usually calm features that I didn't doubt she would actually go through with it. I was filled with terror as she continued to step closer to me until her nose was touching mine.

"I don't intend on hurting her. I really care about her Elizabeth." At this she backed up and pulled her sister out of the room. I followed behind still a bit shaken from the whole encounter. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So I guess I'll see you guys soon." I hugged my sisters and made way for the guys to say goodbye as well. Not too many Black Veil Brides fans were around, or they just didn't recognize them. I watched as their plan began to board before asking the guys to leave.

"Sure sweetie."

As we turned to leave I saw something that sent fear down to my very core. "What the FUCK are you doing here?" 


	9. Count 1-2-3, It's a finger flip

Never Give In: Chapter 9

Count 1-2-3, it's a finger-flip for you and a devil for me

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?" My body froze on the spot as I began to shake with the oncoming of a panic attack. Andy and the others had rushed to my side, each one had an arm around me to steady my feet. Gradually I felt myself start to calm down, realizing I needed to pull myself together before I could make a spectacle. Everyone except Andy loosened their grip on me before pulling away completely to stand nearby. Andy wrapped his arm firmly around my waist staring at the three people directly in front of us.

"Ash? Who are they? Why do they scare you so much?" Andy whispered in my ear wearily watching the man that stepped forward from the group.

The man that stepped forward was an older gentleman, his head was bald except for a ring of short white hair that made him look like a priest. His white beard and mustache were wiry, his face turned down into a frown that seemed more angry than upset. His fists were balled, his large stomach burst in front of him. A younger man stood behind him, dark brown almost black hair cut close to his head. His face was twisted into something resembling guilt and terror. The woman that stood by the young mans side had fear written across her face. Her long, thick, brown hair curled around her face, her eyes jumped with fear and swelled with guilt. I knew who they had to be before Ash even spoke the words.

"My Father." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I'm here because your brother went missing." I looked to my younger brother and to my mother. She stepped forward and began to explain how they hadn't seen or heard from me since I'd left for college and my brother knew I had always wanted to go to L.A. and that I'd been accepted to a school there. He had wanted to see me and saved up his own plane ticket. My father had suspected I'd kidnapped him and followed him to L.A.

"I can't believe you Ashley. How could you brainwash your own brother into this sin you live in? Somehow coerse him into coming to see you so you could finish brainwashing him into your little satanic cult." His words cut through the air like a knife and I looked to Andy for help but he was too stunned to say anything.

"You are damned to an eternity in hell. You are nothing but worthless, no one here thinks any of you, these men are probably using you solely for sex because they can't stand to look at your pathetic face. All you are good for is a one night stand, you deserve it you little slut. I can't believe I raised such a heathen under my own roof. The only reason I allowed you to live in my house for eighteen years is because your mother would not let me toss your ungrateful ass out. You think you are so important, so high and mighty but you are not you are ugly, fat, worthless, a disgrace to this family." At this point tears were streaming down my face, and my father was in my face, his finger digging into my recently pierced chest.

I'm not sure what came over me. Something inside my mind finally snapped. I was in the city of my dreams with the man of my dreams, I was not a whore, a slut, or any of the things he'd said and I didn't deserve a word of it. For one split second I believed it. My body snapping out of the shock that Black Veil Brides and I were all in.

"Maybe you should get the fuck out of my face before I do something YOU regret." I snapped back poking a small finger into his fat chest.

"What are you going to do hit me?" He sneered, a taunting crackle in his venomous voice.

"No. But they might." I looked over my shoulder at the five men that stood just behind me, the shock slowly leaving their features.  
I saw Andy open his mouth right before I felt something connect to my jaw. As I fell to the floor I saw five men leap into action. Jake came over to me a few minutes later, and helped me up and over to a chair to look at my cheek, which was already swelling. By the time Jake got the words 'it might be broken' out of his mouth I heard whistles and the peppering of feet across the ground. Looking up, immediately grabbing my jaw through the pain, I saw airport security running toward the fight by the terminal.

Andy was tackled to the ground by two security officers, Ashley was pulled off by one and tackled by another before both Ashley and Andy were wrestled into handcuffs. Jinxx and C.C. however were pulled off but stayed close, handcuffs weren't needed. My mother and my brother stood not too far away their faces showed traces of contentment as they watched my father's wounds being treated. He'd been bruised pretty badly, a concussion, as well as a split lip. Andy and Ashley were released after all of the statements were taken. My jaw was fractured and I had to be careful for awhile but I was ok. Soon after the ambulence left my parents and brother were escorted onto the plane. Social Services are due to investigate because of the incident that had just ocurred.

"I can't believe that man." Andy said hugging me close to him as we walked out of the airport. Thankfully the police had deemed what the guys did 'self defence' since my father had fractured my jaw. "I'm just glad you're ok, I can't believe the things he said to you. Oh, if I could've killed him."

"Well I'm glad you didn't because if you did then you would've been arrested instead of coming home with your girlfriend who is going to need you around more now." Andy heated up some soup from the kitchen and kissed my forehead. He got down on his knees and looked me deep in the eyes. "Ash, I swear on my life I will NEVER let this happen again. I'm here for you no matter what. I love you."

Later that night the guys came over to have a 'girls night' with me. It was really sweet, Ashley said it was all his and Andy's idea though, the others just agreed to it. The guys gave me a makeover making me into their little porcelin doll, that's what they called me. When they were done I looked in the mirror and gasped. I looked exactly like Andy had when he had long hair and wore a lot of makeup on stage. After a few moments of staring into the mirror I jumped up and shouted 'MY TURN!" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oh God, baby, what the hell did you do to us?" She'd blindfolded all the guys and I before taking us one by one into, what I can only assume was the bathroom, loud music had been set up and one by one once the makeover's were done and blindfolds were put back on. We were moved back into the room we were in before and sat in a circle.

"Ok guys close your eyes until I say open them." Blindfolds were removed once more and then I heard her say 'Okay open your eyes!.' Looking around I took in each of the guys one by one laughing more and more each time. We all looked like drag queens. Everyone including Ash were rolling around on the floor laughing. A few hours later all traces of makeup were off our faces and we sat around the TV painting each other's nails and watching Ash's favorite shows, Criminal minds and Doctor Who. By the time the sun was rising Ash was asleep on my chest, and the rest of the guys were asleep on the floor one on top of the other, except for Ashley who was curled up like a kitten on Ash's other side, her legs splayed out across his. Normally I would be jealous but, she's closest friends with him.

"Good morning cupcake." I looked up into Andy's eyes, we were in bed. He must have carried me sometime last night.

"Good morning sweetie." I leaned up and kissed him softly before sliding closer to Andy's warmth. "What are we going to do today?"

"Well, we have a concert tonight, want to come? Backstage passes of course." He winked at me holding up a backstage pass. I squeeled in delight as I snatched it from his hand.

"I'd love to babe!"

"Ok then, lets get ready and meet up with the rest of the guys." 


End file.
